


When your boyfriends are sick...

by Preussen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussen/pseuds/Preussen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos must take care of Kevin and Cecil when they both get sick for Fictober day 20!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your boyfriends are sick...

Carlos opened the door, shopping bag in hand. “I’m home,” he called, stepping into the living room. Cecil and Kevin were both sat on the sofa, huddled together under a blanket.  
Kevin smiled and waved, opening his mouth to talk before sneezing instead.  
Carlos walked over to them and placed the bag down on the floor, kneeling and looking through it. “I got some stuff for your illness!” he told them as he held up some paracetamol and cough medicine. Cecil groaned.

“After I take those can I… Can I please go back to my radio sta-station? I-I have some very… important-”  
“The radio can wait, Cecil. You must rest! You’re losing your voice, anyway, you don’t have much of a choice, ” Carlos insisted, cutting him off. Cecil let out another groan, but stayed where he was.

“Well, I honestly think I’m well enough to-”  
“No, Kevin, you must rest too,” Carlos quickly said, cutting him off too.  
The two glanced at each other before silently accepting it. Carlos smiled and got them to take their medicine. Both didn’t approve of the taste, which Carlos had expected.

“You’ll be better before you know it. You two just need to take it easy, okay?” Carlos spoke in a quiet voice, trying his best to sound soothing.  
“O…Okay…” Cecil murmured in response. Kevin nodded.  
Carlos frowned and stood up. “Would either of you like some hot chocolate? More blankets? Anything?” he asked, looking at them.  
“I… Suppose you could read to us, maybe? I’d quite like that,” Kevin suggested. Cecil nodded in agreement.  
Carlos chuckled and took a book from the shelf, sitting back down. “Of course, my loves.”


End file.
